journeymanprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
c. BC 200000000 The Temporal Security Agency hides a Historical Log in a rock for future security. BC 199997682 ;6/11:Agent 5 arrives from 2318 and takes the Historical Log. BC 1262 Destruction of Atlantis c. 2100 Terrible nuclear wars leave only one quarter of the planet habitable. The survivors rebuild civilization, forging lasting peace with the World Senate. 2112 ;2/2:World Senate Convenes ;5/15: A meeting at Norad VI leads to the unification of the world. Ghorbistan acceptσ the terms of the world unification treaty. 2117 Τhe world is united and peace prevails thenceforth 2185 ;7/3: An alien ship passes near Morimoto Colony on Mars. 2300 ;1/1:Dedication of Caldoria, the first of the skybourne cities. 2307 ;7/5: Elliot Sinclair discovers Smart Alloys 2308 ;6/11: The Cyrollan arrive above Caldoria and invite Earth to enter the Symbiotry of Peaceful Beings ;11/11: Elliot Sinclair discovers Morphing 2309 ;2/8:Neil Geddy earns black belt in Karate ;11/30:Elliot Sinclair discovers Time Bending 2310 ;1/17:Scientific rally in the World Science Center. Elliot Sinclair poses his objections, but Enrique Castillo is instrumental to a positive decision. ;2/11:Michelle Visard earns a black belt in Karate. ;6/15:Geddy graduates high school 2311 :The government contracts Sinclair to build Pegasus, a full-scale operational time machine. ;6/22:Gage Blackwood graduates from the University of Melbourne with a master's degree in world history with honors. ;6/25:Blackwood graduates at the top of his class from the Special Forces Training Academy. ;6/30:He becomes the director of Tactical Teams for the Crime Intervention Commission. 2312 ;4/11:Geddy earns black belt in Judo ;6/27:Geddy graduates prep-school 2313 ;1/19: Visard wins first place in the NIT intercollegiate gravball competition. ;4/4:Visard earns a black belt in Aikido. 2315 ;3/1:Visard is hired by the Temporal Protectorate as Agent 3 ;3/12:Blackwood is transferred to the Temporal Security Annex of the CIC as Agent 5. ;8/15:Dr. Elliot Sinclair creates the Pegasus Device. World Senate orders the dismantling and moves it to the newly formed Temporal Security Agency (TSA), rebuilt within a secret complex to forever guard the time stream. (possible mistake since Visard and Blackwood are already hired since March) ;6/9: Visard graduates magna cum laude from Columbia University with a Ph.D. in pre-unification theory and a B.A. in social psychology. 2318 ;6/11:Events of Journeyman Project. Cyrollans return for Earth's decision regarding the Symbiotry proposal :Rips are corrected and Elliot Sinclair is arrested by Agent 5 :Agent 5 receives the Paragon Medal for his performance in the line of duty ;12/17:Agent 5 is promoted to the rank of Captain of the Temporal Protectorate. 2319 Arrival of Agent 5 from 2329, requesting the help of his former self to clear his name. 2322 ;6/18:Gail Yakamura graduates with honors from Oxford University with PhD in social psychology and master's degree in world history 2323 ;11/1:Geddy is hired onto Temporal Protectorate 2324 ;6/25:Yakamura graduates Special Forces Training Academy ;7/1:Yakamura is employed by CIC as criminal psychologist 2325 ;7/1:Agent 5 is chosen to form and head the Deep Time Unit ;7/15:Agent 3 is transferred to the Deep Time Unit. ;August:Pegasus is dismantled ;11/26:Yakamura completes training in jujitsu 2327 ;3/1:Yakamura is transferred to Temporal Protectorate ;7/10:Yakamura leaves the CIC 2329 ;9/15:Gage Blackwood is put on trial for crimes against history. He escapes custody temporarily in order to travel to 2319 and request help from his former self. He then returns and stands trial :Agent 5 thwarts a plot to frame him, masterminded by a Agent 3 who threatened to betray the secrets of time travel to the Krynn. Arthur created a virus causing a malfunction to Agent 3's JumpSuit. ;10/24:Agent 3 is declared dead after a month of exhaustive searches by the TSA ;11/6:Elliot Sinclair dies at Vega Thalon prison. :The Symbiotry demands that Earth surrenders control of its time-travel technology and TSA shuts down. A forgotten alien race has amassed a fleet of warships and returned to claim the Legacy of Time.